Persistence
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot.  All Lu Ten wishes to do is spend some quality time with his uncle.


Ozai let out an exasperated sigh as he walked down the wide halls of the Fire Nation palace. It was a lovely place, the golden arches and frames of the portraits of the past Fire Lords, but he wouldn't be in that line of the throne. He was only second born son, just a prince, and it would remain that way.

"Hey, Uncle!" Cautiously, Ozai glanced over his shoulder, almost instantly regretting doing so. His nephew, Lu Ten, quickly made his way over, waving to the elder man.

"What is it you want, Lu Ten?" He asked as the teenager walked alongside him, his grin never wearing, though Ozai wished to burn it off. He had every reason to be happy, his father, the great General Iroh, was next for Fire Lord, which gave him an easy passage. Never working hard to accomplish, just having it all given to him. How Ozai resented Iroh and his son, they were both so carefree, too unfit to rule such a powerful nation.

"Nothing…my father's at a war meeting with grandfather so I was curious to if you had some spare time?" He offered genuinely. Ozai couldn't help but roll his eyes, 'my dad's always busy because he's so important but I figured you wouldn't be because you're not'. That's the message Ozai got.

"Actually, I'm quite busy." He glanced over to his nephew's eyes. Lu Ten glanced back, returning the serious stare, but it was only so long before he cracked a smile, laughing lightly at his uncle's serious demeanor.

"How about a cup of tea?" He swung his muscular arm around Ozai's shoulder and ignored that it was (roughly) shrugged off.

"I'm not a fan of tea." He proclaimed, though it was a lie. Growing up, both Ozai and Iroh were constantly set to have tea with their father (mostly during dinner or festivities, rarely for the simplicity of spending time with his children).

"Sure you are, Father told me of many stories…most of them…involving tea…but you were there in a few."

"Well now I don't like it, why don't you go ask your father, oh, that's right, he's too busy." Ozai waved his hand in a mocking manner. "I'm sure you could find someone else to bother in this entire palace." He turned down another hall and Lu Ten followed. He groaned.

"My father's busy a lot, but I haven't really gotten to bond much with you, uncle. I'm already in my teen years, I could be at war pretty soon; I'd like to have gotten to know something about you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"My favorite color isn't actually red…it's purple." The Fire Prince stated bluntly and Lu Ten arched a brow.

"Huh?"

"You said you wished to know something about me…there it is…and don't tell a soul." He warned and Lu Ten chuckled and patted Ozai's back.

"You have a great sense of humor…maybe we could train. Have you been fire bending yet today?" He asked.

"Yes." Ozai replied promptly.

"Prince Ozai, are you prepared to spar yet?" A young servant asked and Lu Ten grinned.

"No…no I am not." He sneered, intimidating the woman, and made his way for the yard, Lu Ten followed.

"Ah, a walk in the garden, great choice, Uncle." Lu Ten sat on the bench beside the elder man, staring into the small turtle-duck pond. Ozai stared off into space, never had he felt so powerless, and this boy wasn't even harming him, he just couldn't get him to go away.

"Lu Ten…why are you so persistent with me?" He demanded, still staring at nothing, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean? I just wish to spend some time with you…time heals all wounds…or something." He shrugged.

"Lu Ten, that doesn't even make sense."

"Not…much my father says does." He scratched his head and gave Ozai a quizzical gaze. "Why, do you get a lot of it? I find a lot of it confusing and hard to interpret…its like-"

"Shut up…please, Lu Ten." He held his head. "I simply don't like you. You annoy me as much as my son."

"Zuko." Lu Ten corrected.

"Whatever his name is, I simply don't care for you; that's my point." Ozai felt his body tense as his nephew wrapped his arm back around his uncle's shoulder and leaned in to whisper.

"I guess you haven't my point either, uncle."

"You have a purpose?" Ozai scoffed.

"No…I simply don't give a shit for if I did…I wouldn't be so 'persistent'." He winked and Ozai blankly gawked.

He was definitely the son of Iroh.

_Meh…I didn't care for how it came out but I wanted to write something for Lu Ten, he's my favorite minor of the week. I might just dedicate a more lengthy, meaningful fic to him. Reviews are welcome._

_Inspired by: http:/browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com/?qh=§ion;=&q=ozai+lu+ten#/d1j65or_


End file.
